deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Slantheman/DB Analysis'
Hi! So sometimes in my free time I make Death Battle thumbnails becase I wonder if it will be a good match or not, I mostly think of a DB theme then I just make it, but sometimes I wonder who would win? The reason i'm doing this via a blog because 1 the fight may already be taken, 2 I get to put out all of my ideas in one go, and 3 i'm not a good writer, I made three different attempts to make a DB series but ended up dissatisfied with my skills and moved on. So without further ado let's begin with the next DB coming out. Also chech out mah blog Sora vs Pit I'm nor to famliar with Kingdom Hearts, because i'm waiting till the third game to play them all, and I can't tell you a thing about Kid Icarus. After doing some research and doing my own thinking I feel that Pit takes this one. So in terms of feats Pit has defeated multple armies by himself, defeated Hades twice, and defeated Twin Bellows with a single charged shot. However that doesn't come close to Sora's feats. He's defeated Sephiroth twice, defeated Xenmas with the help of Riku, and defeated 1000 heartless without rest. In terms of speed I feel that would be pretty close could go either way. So why do I think Pit will win? Simple Pit has more experience than Sora, Pit has 25 years of experience under his belt and Sora is mostly self-taught meaing his attacks would be more predictable and can bring Sora into the air where Pit is better in combat at. Pit's varied arsenal could keep Sora on his toes. So this next part i'm including outside help, which I feel Screwattack will do, but I don't feel they're going to fit Donald and Goofy into the fight so in place of them Summons. Palutena can find a weakness in Sora's fighting which is he's pretty pathetic without a keyblade and that his magic is limited. As long as Pit can drag on the fight while depleting his magic he's good. Though i'm not an expert in this stuff so be sure to tell me how wrong am in the comments. Dan vs Jigglypuff Dan. Dan is a pathetic worm who doesn't deserve his one and only achievement. But he's fighting a Jigglypuff. Wild Jigglypuff have very laughable defenses and attack, and have very few moves that can kill anything. Dan on the other hand is a fighter with several ways to poke a whole into Jigglypuff so Dan wins. Palutena vs Wonder Woman Battle of Goddesses, this is a tricky a one. Palutena has a varied arsenal that could keep Diana on her toes. Diana prefers to fight up close and has more experience in battle, but Palutena has multiple defensive capabilities. Palutena can locate Wonder Woman's weaknesses, but she has very few and it's mostly the fact that she can get distracted in combat, such as the cause of her death in Earth 2, or a poke to the eyes. So I have to give this to Wonder Woman. Sure Palutena may have two giant laser attacks that Wonder Woman can't block, but Wonder Woman has better feats then Palutena. Plus when she takes off her bracelets Palutena's good as dead. Cynthia vs Camilla Category:Blog posts